1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor module, and more particularly to a semiconductor module and a test method and system that may include a semiconductor module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor module may include one or more packaged semiconductor devices. A semiconductor module may include interconnect circuitry (also referred to herein as “wiring”) that connects device pins of semiconductor devices to other devices within a module, and to pins of the semiconductor module so that a semiconductor device within the module may connect to an external device. A knowledge of the configuration of pin connections between device pins and module pins may be required in order to test the semiconductor module.